kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Onpu Ganma
Onpu Ganma(音符眼魔 Onpu me ma) is a Wolfgang A. Mozart-based Ganma who took possession of a jabot and appeared in Episode 6 of Kamen Rider Ghost. He is voiced by Norihisa Mori. Appearance Onpu Ganma has a black body while wearing a dark red parka with golden outlines. He is wearing a jabot around his neck, golden cuffs with red stripes around his wrists, and has musical notes on his shoulders and on top of his head while wearing a silver wig with curled up hair. Biography As Takeru and his friends meet up with a new client, named Kimishima Youko, at a music school, the whole area suddenly has become mute. Takeru identifies sudden muteness as the work of a Ganma. Youko says that the same thing has been happening around her brother who was attending a composer competition. Takeru realizes that all of this connects to his next Eyecon, Beethoven. As they head to meet up with Youko’s brother, they’re being watched the Ganma responsible for the sudden muteness, Onpu Ganma. Takeru and his friends meet up with Youko’s brother, Kousuke, who wants nothing but silence so he could perfect his music. Akari is about to yell at him, but the area around them becomes mute again except for Kousuke’s music. Onari shoots out the Shiranui and reveals Onpu Ganma in the room. Takeru transforms into Kamen Rider Ghost and fights with Onpu Ganma. The two head outside with the area around them still being mute until Onpu Ganma hits Kamen Rider Ghost with his Do Re Mi Flare. Kamen Rider Ghost then summons his Gan Gun Saber to fight Onpu Ganma, but then Kamen Rider Spectre arrives and starts fighting against Kamen Rider Ghost, letting Onpu Ganma escape. Onpu Ganma heads back to Kousuke, who has finished his music and reveals that he has one of Beethoven’s compositions. Onpu Ganma manipulates him to think that he and his work won’t be revered by people unless he dies. So Kousuke heads up to the roof of building, planning to jump and die so his work can be recognized. Takeru, Akari, Onari, and Youko arrive and try to talk some sense into Kousuke. Despite Kousuke saying that he doesn’t want to live a meaningless life, Takeru manages to talk him out of it. Witnessing this, Onpu Ganma manipulates Kousuke again to jump, but Youko stops him and Takeru hugs him to feel his life energy. With Beethoven’s composition glowing, Takeru transforms and creates the Beethoven Parka Ghost from it. Onpu Ganma goes after the Parka Ghost to merge with it, but Kamen Rider Ghost stops him and they get off the roof of the building. They’re now at an outside stage where they continue fighting. Once Kamen Rider Ghost kicks Onpu Ganma away, he turns the Beethoven Parka Ghost into the Beethoven Eyecon. Onpu Ganma begins using his Do Re Mi Flare attacks, so Kamen Rider Ghost uses the Beethoven Eyecon to change into the Beethoven Form. Using the new form’s abilities, Kamen Rider Ghost creates his own energy musical notes to cancel Onpu Ganma’s notes. Kamen Rider Ghost then uses his notes to blast Onpu Ganma, knocking him down. Onpu Ganma then comes up and tries to fight Kamen Rider Ghost directly. So Kamen Rider Ghost changes into his Musashi Form to slice at Onpu Ganma with his Gan Gun Saber separated into two swords and uses Omega Slash to finish him off. Once Onpu Ganma and his Parka Ghost get separated and blow up, a jabot and an Eyecon fall out, where the Eyecon shatters. Powers/Abilities Ghost Nature: With Onpu Ganma being a ghost-like creature, he has ghost-like abilities. He is intangible, invisible, and cannot be heard. He is only intangible when he is not performing any destructive actions. Sound Manipulation: Onpu Ganma is able to mute general locations, taking away any form of sound from anyone and anything. The only thing that is kept unmute is music. Do Re Mi Flare: When Onpu Ganma makes composing hand gestures, he can create purple-glowing musical notes of energy and launch them at his opponent. Mind Manipulation: Onpu Ganma can manipulate his targets to get them to do according to his plan. Quotes *''Just when I was enjoying the tranquility. How very rude...'' -Onpu Ganma’s first line. *''I will simply eliminate any unnecessary noise.'' *Why hello there!'' *''Do Re Mi Fa so, shall we battle?'' *''Hard to fight when you can not hear any sound, is it not~?'' *''How magnificent, you can conduct his defeat~'' - When Kamen Rider Spectre arrives and starts fighting Kamen Rider Ghost. *''Not quite yet... That will not be enough to cause people to revere you. Masterpieces only attain their status when their creator is dead.'' -Onpu Ganma manipulating Kousuke. *''You will die, and your name will be written on the score of history.'' *''That is the very image of Beethoven!'' -When the Beethoven Parka Ghost is unleashed. *''Give that to me at once! Re So~'' *''Don’t get so cocky!'' -Onpu Ganma’s Last Line. Category:Kamen Rider Kaijin Category:Object-Based Kaijin Category:Ghost Kaijin Category:Ghost Ganma